L'Amo
by SmartassLeprechaun
Summary: A loner, an outcast, is thrown from 2003 to 1898. Over 100 years ago, right? So then, why is everything in the past so familiar to her? Why do people there seem to know her? Can she uncover the secrets her mother has been keeping from her since age 10?
1. Prologue

-L'Amo-   
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
"...We got our own little smart ass here, we do." She could hear voices from above her. She looked around. To her left, there was a tall boy with dark brown hair and glasses. He was smiling at a little girl next to him, his hand resting on her shoulder. The girl looked oddly familiar. There were more than just those two. All around, she could see boys of all ages, some playing cards in the corner, some sitting on bunk beds and talking, having a good time. None of them seemed to notice her. She looked back at the girl and the older boy. The girl, who had about shoulder-length, messy brown hair, was looking up at the boy with envy. The boy reached down and hugged the girl. Then he started speaking to her again. This time, she could not understand what it was her was saying. His voice was drifting off, as well as the picture of the two of them. The room was getting foggy and blurred, and the people no longer visible. Then she woke up. She was laying in her bed in her apartment. She looked around.   
  
'Thats the twenty third dream I've had like that in five years...' she thought. She shook her head and went back to sleep. 


	2. Intrgued

-L'Amo-  
  
"Benna! I mean it! I don't want you missing school again! All these tardy's and you're going to be kicked out!" Benna's mother yelled from downstairs.   
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled back, pulling on her sneakers. She grabbed the brush off her dresser and pulled it through her hair as she ran down the stairs. Her mother greeted her at the bottom.  
  
"Now I want you going straight to school. I don't want to get and phone calls telling me you've been late again. I have an important meeting this morning and it can't be interrupted. Let me look at you," she said, holding her hands on Benna's shoulders. She shook her head and sighed. "I wish you would take pride in your appearance, Ben. You're a beautiful girl, I hate to see you hide behind that tangle of hair and those baggy clothes." Benna shrugged.  
  
"I don't care what they think of me, mom. And you shouldn't either," she said, rolling her eyes at her mother and grabbing her bagged lunch off the counter. "I'll see you later." She kissed her mother on the cheek and walked out the apartment to the elevator. She pressed the down button as she waited, checking her watch every few seconds. Finally, it stopped on her floor, and she got in.  
  
'Oh great,' she though, looking down at the small poodle barking at her ankles. 'Ms. Capperson and Fritzy. Couldn't have been anyone else?' she asked herself, scowling at the extremely annoying dog.   
  
"Oh, hello, Bennita, darling. How are you today?" Benna cringed at the sound of her full name. She put on a fake smile and nodded to the old woman.  
  
"Fine, Ms. Capperson, thank you," she said, watching the floors drop slowly. '9th... 8th... 7th...' She tapped her foot on the floor out of habit and waited. She looked down at the dog again. It was really rather ugly, she didn't understand how anyone could want to own it. And it just kept yipping. "Ha chiudeto su," she mumbled. She paused. Did she just speak Italian? But, she didn't know Italian... She looked around, then focused back on the floors. '3... 2...1.' she thought. She looked at Ms. Capperson and smiled as the door opened, and ran to the exit of the building. Anything to escape the barking.   
  
Finally, the sounds of the city overcame that of the puny dog inside. She closed her eyes and smiled.. Though she'd lived there her entire life, every day was as though she had just been born. A new life, taking their first breath of the calming New York City air. She opened her eyes and looked around. The usual people were out. Mr. Pauley, the mailman, was making his morning round. The Chang's were opening the doors to their market across the street. Lucy Brookes could be seen above the Chang's, working out in front of the window for the world to see. And all of the other usuals were out and about, tending to their normal routines. Benna smiled. She alone had no 'normal routine'. Every day was a new adventure to her. She was never bored.   
  
'Where to go today...' she thought, looking around. She heard her mothers voice in the back of her head.. "Now I want you to go straight to school." Yeah, right. Benna never went 'straight to school'. There's too much to see to waste time learning junk she'd never need in the real world. 'Where to go... where to go...' she though again. 'I guess...' she closed her eyes and spun around twice, then stopped. Her finger was pointed out towards the street leading away from school. She grinned. '...That way.' And so she was off.   
  
It's not like she'd never been down this road before. Hell, she'd been around the entire city plenty of times in fifteen years. 'Well... 5 years...' she though, recalling the 'accident'. Her mother never liked to talk about the 'accident', though Benna wanted so much to know what had happened that day when she was ten. All she knew was that something awful had happened to her, causing her to go into a coma and lie in the hospital bed for three months. When she finally came out of it, Benna had no memory of her life before, and had to start over entirely. Her mother was very touchy whenever that time was brought up, and since she had no father, Benna had no one to talk about it with. There were so many questions she had, and–  
  
"Out of the way, Miss." Benna looked up. There was a man standing there in front of her, holding a large sewage pipe, trying to get past. She stepped to the side of the sidewalk out of the way. Once again, her wandering thoughts had gotten the better of her. 'Ah well, I'll get over it,' she thought with a grin. Most people would have told her that she should have left her imagination behind with her childhood, or that she was too old to still be causing havoc and making up stories in her head. But she had the right mind to disagree. She loved thinking like a child, and having fun like one as well. It's the one thing that set her apart from every other 15 year old she knew. And that, she figured, was why they all though she was a freak. A loner, an outcast, a social misfit. It was as if she was living in her own time, and no one understood her. But this did not bother her at all. Her mind was the greatest tool she could ever own.   
  
Suddenly, Benna paused in her walking. No, she didn't pause, she was stopped. Something was stopping her from moving onward. It was as if an invisible force was halting her from continuing. Then she began to hear voices. The sounds of the city faded from her ears, and all she could hear were the voices. They were familiar.   
  
"It's just a little sprain, love. Nothin' to be worried about."  
  
"But it hurts..."   
  
"It won't foreva. C'mon, let's go get you some ice cream, take ya mind off all a this."  
  
It was a boy and young girl. The girl was crying, and didn't sound much older than 9 or 10. The boy was about 17. Then it hit her. 'These are the same people from my dreams...' She looked to her left. There was a building there she didn't recognize. It was all boarded up, and looked as if it was being held up by magic. She looked around. Everything in the city had stopped moving. It was as if time was standing still. Breathing heavily, she looked back at the building. Was it like her to pass up something like this? She grinned. 'No way.' And with one last look around, pulled a few boards off of a window and climbed inside.  
  
'Woah...' 


	3. I Recall

-L'Amo-  
  
"Woah..." Benna looked around is shock. She rubbed her eyes, making sure this wasn't her mind playing tricks on her again. No, it defiantly wasn't. All this was real. And it was all so familiar.   
  
The inside of the building was nothing you would expect from looking at the outside. There were old, yet cared for couches, a desk covered with papers and books, as well as a chair near that, a book self with about 7 books, that looked as if they'd distinctly been avoided, as well as a small side table with a half full glass of dirty water sitting on it. The odd thing was, nothing was dusty or run down, like the outside. Everything looked as though people had just been there. Benna began too look around, examining everything more closely. She was at a loss of words. She knew this place. But she couldn't remember how.   
  
Suddenly a loud thud tore her from her thoughts. She stood still, her heart beating madly, and looked at the general are the sound had come from. Shuffling. Mumbling. And then, an old man, talking to himself quietly, looking through a stack of papers in his hands. He looked up at her, startled.   
  
"Oh, ah, can I help ya?" Benna stared, unable to speak. The man looked her over, apparently thinking she needed some sort of help. Finally Benna snapped out of it.   
  
"Um... I'm not quite sure... What is this place?" she asked, walking up to him and looking around the room. He gave her another look.  
  
"It's the, ah, 'Hattan Newsboys Lodgin' Home, Miss. Didn't ya see the sign out front?" Benna looked at him sharply.   
  
"Sign? There was no sign. This entire place was boarded up–" she began as she looked to the window. But she stopped. It was no longer boarded up. In fact, the sun was shining through it. She walked over to it. Well, almost more of a run. Looking outside, she no longer saw a frozen-in-time New York City, no, but a very lively out-of-date New York City. The roads were no longer paved, and there were no cars of taxi cabs– only horse drawn carriages and push carts. Her eyes grew wide. 'This can't be real...' she thought frantically. Nothing was the same as it had been. Even the people looked different– they were dressed as if starring in a movie about the 1900's. 'Wait a minute... This has gotta be a dream... I've gone to that site before, the one where people write stories about going back in time into certain movies... yeah, that's all this is...a dream...' She looked back at the old man. He was looking at her cautiously, as if wanting to help her with no way to do so. Shaking her head, she walked to the couch and sat down. This caused him to look very alarmed.   
  
"Are ya alright, Miss? Can I get you anythin'?" She looked up at him and nodded, holding out her arm.  
  
"Pinch me," she commanded. The man stepped back and shook his head.  
  
"I will do nothin' of the sort," he said forcefully. Benna sighed and pinched her arm herself. Ouch. Damn.   
  
"Why are all the roads made of dirt?" she asked, once again getting up and looking out the window. He gave her another look.   
  
"What are you talking about, Miss?" She sighed again. Opening the door, she stepped outside and looked around, figuring maybe the scene would change to normal. It didn't. The man shrugged and closed the door behind her, apparently happy to get rid of her. Benna turned around and went back inside. The man sighed. "Miss, please, if ya'd just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help ya..." he pleaded. Benna ignored him. She was lost in her own thought. 'Ah! The window!' She sprinted to the window and forced it open once again. Then she climbed through it and looked around. 'Dammit!' Everything was the same. 'What the Hell is going on?' Once again, she went back inside. She sat down on the couch again and put her hands on her head, leaning over her feet. The man came over to her side again and squatted down at eye level with her. "Miss, please. Would ya just tell me whats the matter?" Benna shook her head and looked him in the eye. Something clicked. Her expression soften. Those eyes... she knew those eyes...  
  
"Whats you name?" she asked him quietly. The man smiled slightly.  
  
"Henry Kloppson." he said calmly. "What's yours?" Benna ran his name through her mind. It sounded so familiar... "Miss? Ya name?"   
  
"Oh, ah, Benna. Bianco." The man's eyes slowly grew wide.   
  
"Bianco, didja say?" Benna nodded slowly. "Does the name Bennita sound in any way common, to ya?" She looked at him sharply. After a brief pause, she nodded again. The man nodded back. He stood, and walked wearily to his desk. "Yes. Well, Miss Bianco, I can see that you don't seem to know where you are. I... I suggest you go down the street to the–"  
  
"–Kloppman?" Benna said suddenly. The name had just popped into her head from no where. He studied her, a slight smile showing through his face. Finally, he nodded.  
  
"That's what I'm called sometimes, yes..." Benna shook her head, thinking hard. All these thoughts were flowing back to her, as if a dam had just been released in her mind. She looked around. She knew this place. It was becoming clear...  
  
"Whitey," she said as the word came to her mind. The man nodded again.   
  
"Whitey Halloway no longer lives here. He moved out five years ago. He was the only Whitey I ever knew." Benna kept raking her brain.  
  
"Papes?" she said eagerly. It was strange the way single words were coming to her freely. The man smiled.  
  
"Papers. Its what the newsies sell." Benna looked up. She knew that word, newsies...  
  
"Whats the year?" she asked.   
  
"1898, Miss Bianco," he replied with a grin. Apparently he knew something she did not, but she wasn't about to worry about that now. It was 1898. 1898. She ran this through her mind. 'Wow... I defied time. How the Hell did I do that?' Suddenly, all of the words stopped coming to her. Her mind was blank. 'Damn. Just when I was getting somewhere.' She looked around again. The man was still smiling at her. This time, she smiled back. "You look exhausted. Would you like a rest?" Benna wasn't really all that tired, but she figured that maybe if she was isolated in silence, she could get more from her brain. So she agreed. He took her up a small flight of stairs and opened a door at the beginning of a hall. It had four beds in it, all made nicely accept one. She smiled at the man as he walked back down the stairs and crawled into a bed after shutting the door. There was a lock, but she didn't worry about it. She felt safe in this place. Like she had been there many times before.   
  
She lay in bed, trying to think of more memories or whatever they were. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. 


	4. Fowl and Snipe

Disclaimer- I realized just now that I never put one of these in. My bad. Anyway, I don't own anything in this story accept Benna, Whitey, and Fowl. And any other people you don't recognize from the movie. Oh, and I own Mush too. *grins* Yeah, yeah that's it. I own Mush.   
  
Shouts-  
Alison- Holla at a playa cheek! Muahaha, I can't wait to 'see' myself in your stories! And ya never know... Maybe you'll see yourself in some of mine... *evil grin* Thanks for the review!  
  
Chronicles- Thanks cheek! I'm glad you like it. Aw... I impressed someone!! I feel so special now! *hands Chronicles yummy flour less chocolate cake*  
  
*ahem* Ok now. Back to the story.  
  
-L'Amo-  
  
Benna woke up about three hours later. Wow, she didn't realize how tired she must have really been. At first she didn't quite remember where she was. A blissful few seconds, when her mind was completely blank. Then it hit her. She was in 1898. 'Aye.'   
  
She got out of the bed and tried making it back up out of courtesy. So much for that. 'No wonder my mom hired a maid...' she thought, looking at her finished work. She shrugged and walked to the door. Before she opened it, she heard voices on the other side. They were deep in conversation.  
  
"An I was all, 'No way does you go off on me like dat! Youse is gonna pay fo' dat!' an 'e's all 'Yeah righ', whatcha gonna do?' an so Ise jus' went POW!" she heard a fist hit the wall. "An 'e was down in no time!"   
  
"No time? Man, dat's somethin' else!" She grinned at the voices. They sounded so innocent, around the age of 11 or 12.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it was. Hang on, I gotta get me slingshot, Kloppman put it in heah aftah I broke da washroom window..." the more mature voice said, as they started to open the door to the room Benna was in. She sighed and stepped back. She knew what was coming. 'They're gonna see me, freak out, run down stairs screaming to get someone, and then I'll have to explain my presence to everyone it the town, and blah blah blah...' she thought as the light from the hallway shined onto her. She smiled at the boys and blinked, focusing to the sudden bright light. They stared at her, dumbfounded. Then one spoke, the older one. 'Uh... hey... 'scuse me," he said, walking past her to get his slingshot, sitting on a shelf to her right. She looked over at the younger boy, who was looking back and forth from his friend to her. As the older one joined the other at the door again, he smiled at Benna. "Da name's Fowl. Dis heah's Snipeshootah. Who'ah you?" he asked, without the slightest bit of suspicion. Benna smiled back and held out her hand.   
  
"Benna. Nice meetin' ya," she said. The boy looked at her hand, slightly misunderstanding, and then nodded. He realized why she had her hand out and shook it reluctantly. She did the same with the younger one. Then they both smiled at her.   
  
"Well... We betteh be goin'... see ya," Fowl said, turning from the room. Benna was confused. 'Don't they wanna know why I'm here? This is a boys home, isn't it? You think they'd be suspicious if a girl was here...'   
  
"Wait," Benna said to them. They turned around and stared at her. "Don't you wanna know why I'm here?" she asked the two of them. They looked at each other, then back at her.   
  
"Didn' really t'ink it was any 'a ou' bid'ness," Fowl said, turning back to Benna. "'Sides, Kloppman told us not ta botha ya. Da on'y reason we came in was cause we t'ought you was asleep." 'So that's why they're not suspicious. Kloppman told them I was here.' She smiled at them.  
  
"You're not bothering me. Quite the contrary, I could use some company." The boys raised they're eyebrows at her. 'Oh, wow, too proper.' "I mean, can you guys show me around?" They smiled at her.  
  
"Sure, if ya really wan' us too." Benna nodded.   
  
"I do. Thanks." They smiled and walked back down the stairs. Kloopman was sitting at his deck, and dispite him and an older newsie lying on the couch asleep, the place was deserted. Benna smiled at Kloppman as she passed. "Thank you Sir. I really appreciate everything." He smiled back.  
  
"Wheneva you need anything, you just come to me, I'll be happy to help. Hope you find what you're searchin' for." She nodded and followed the boys out of the Lodging House. They seemed rather edgey, like they were afraid to do something that would make them seem stupid or foolish. Benna smiled and stopped.   
  
"Guys, don't be afraid to be yourselves. I'm not gonna judge you." They looked at her.  
  
"Whatcha mean? We ah' bein' ourselves," Snipeshooter said, but they seemed to ease up.   
  
"So are ya gonna tell me where we're going?" Benna asked, about a blocks walk from the Lodging House. The boys smiled.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry," Fowl said. He cleared his throat and pointed down the street. "Dat's the Distribution Office, wheah we get ou' papes ev'y mo'nin'. Ya knw what a pape is?" Benna nodded. "Well, we'ah da chums dat sell 'em. Dat's whut we do." Benna smiled and nodded again.   
  
"Newsies, right?" she asked. The smiled and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, dat's right. Howd'ja know?"   
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
After another five minutes or so of walking, the three of them finally reached a small diner. The boys took Benna inside with wide grins, looking around to all of the other people inside. Most of them, Benna noticed, were boys, ranging in ages from 7 to 20. Those where who the boys seemed to be grinning at.   
  
Fowl and Snipeshooter took Benna to a booth in the back and sat down. "Welcome ta Tibby's, da best eatin' youse kin get dis side a 'Hattan," Fowl said proudly. Benna smiled and looked around. All of the boys were nonchalantly looking over at the three of them, trying to see who it was Fowl and Snipe had managed to catch. She laughed and looked back at the boys.   
  
"And who are all 'a them?" she asked, nodded towards all the others. Snipeshooter shrugged.  
  
"Otha newsies. Most 'a 'em ah' from our LH, but a few ah' from Brooklyn and Queens. Bet dey all wish dey's was us righ' now," he said, looking at Benna. She rolled her eyes and laughed, but couldn't help blush. She didn't think she was by any means pretty, but apparently she must have been, considering the time period. Thats when she remembered, her clothes. She had on clothes from the 21st century. She looked down at herself quickly. Relief came over her. 'Good thing I don't wear designer clothes,' she though, looking at her charcoal capris and 3/4 length navy blue tee. She smiled with relief, glad she wasn't like everyone else and had her own style. It saved her a lot of questions, considering where she was now. Or, -when- she was. She looked back at the boys.   
  
"So what do you recommend?" she asked, picking up a menu. They both shrugged.   
  
"I t'ink da hotdogs ah' good..." Fowl said. Snipe made a face.  
  
"Nah way! Da chip's ah betteh, an dey fill ya up," he said, pointing to a basket of french fries on another table. Benna reached in her pocket and pulled out a quarter, as well as other minor change. Her pockets were always full of change– she never took the time to clean them out before she washed them. Looking back at the menu, she realized she had more than enough to buy food. Hell, she could afford to buy everyone in the place a salad, and still have change.   
  
"Here," she said, calling the waiter over. "Let me buy you guys lunch." The two looked at her kindly, then shook their heads.   
  
"Naw, naw way, Miss. We couldn't ask ya ta do dat." 'Why does everyone keep calling me Miss?' She shook her head.  
  
"I -want- to. You guys have been so helpful, I owe ya." They began to object again, but stopped when Benna gave then a stern look. She smiled and handed the waiter her quarter. 'One hotdog and two baskets of chips," she told him kindly. He nodded and went back to make the order. The three of them began a new conversation, about the wallpaper, when one of the other newsies, with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes, came up to the booth and sat down across from Benna. He smiled at her, then looked at Fowl.  
  
"Who's da goil?" he asked. This made Benna angry. She -did- have her own voice.   
  
"Name's Benna," she said forcefully, before Fowl could answer. The boy looked at her suddenly, a smirk on his face.   
  
"Benna, dis is Cowboy. 'E lives in da LH wit' us. 'E's kinda like ou' leada." Benna could see a proud smile creeping onto Cowboys face. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Cowboy, Benna. I guess she's friends wit' Kloppman a' somethin', we met ha' at da LH. Wese been showin' ha' 'round," Snipeshooter told him. Cowboy nodded and looked at Benna.   
  
"So ya friends wit' Kloppman?" he asked, leaning over the table. Benna hesitated, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We're old pals." Cowboy snorted and leaned back, satisfied.   
  
"Well den. Any friend a Kloppy's is a friend a ou's. Nice ta meetcha Benna," he said, holding out his hand. Benna was taken aback. Here she was, beginning to hate this outrageously cocky son of a gun, when he changes his attitude and offers her his hand. She shrugged and shook it, ending it quickly. Then he stood up, smiled to the three of them, and went back to sit with the other, apparently to tell them all about her. Benna shook her head as she watched him walk away.   
  
"Ya'll get used ta 'im," she heard Fowl say quietly. She had totally forgotten about the two of them. They were both looking at her, reading her expression like a book. "'E ain't dat high on 'imself all da time. 'E's really a good guy once ya get ta know 'im. Now Spot, Conlon, da leada a' Brooklyn, 'e's one ta getcha pissed. 'E's so cocky 'e makes Cowboy look like a saint." Benna smiled at Fowl. He smiled back. She was glad to have someone like him and Snipeshooter to hang out with.  
  
---  
  
Aye ve! Whahoo! So, yeah, that's chapter 4. FLOUR LESS CHOCOLATE CAKE TO ALL THAT REVIEW!!! Kudos! 


	5. Intimidation

Disclaimer- I still only own who I create. Well, acctually, I also own Mush, Spot, Race and Jack... Me and Sprite kidnapped them, now they're ours... So back of!!! You can't have them!!! Muahaha...  
  
Shouts-  
Haversack- Thanks a lot cheek! I'm really glad you like it. That would be intersesting, if Fowl and Benna got together... heh heh heh... *hands over slice of cake as promised*  
  
Sprite- YESSSSS!!!! Our plans are in action now cheek!! We are SO gonna get our boyziez!!! Good thing I got all this flour less chocolate cake... Aaron'll be sure to go for it... *gives Sprite a piece as well*  
  
Well then. Yeah. Fun stuff.  
  
-L'Amo-  
  
Within no more than 15 minutes, Benna, Fowl and Snipeshooter had gotten their food, eaten it, paid for it, and headed back out into the city. Benna was anxious to see what ancient New York was like, and the other two anxious to show her. To her great dislike, a few of the boys from the diner had followed them out, and stayed close behind them in their journey for quite some time. It made her feel uncomfortable. Benna hated being the center of attention. She shrugged off the thought and looked back to the other two. They were looking around, trying to find some interesting place to show her.  
  
"So whut's ya story, eh?" Fowl asked, looking at Benna with interest. It was then that she realized she had never told them about her. Lucky for her, she had been thinking of an answer to that question since she had heard them outside the door at the Lodging House.   
  
"It's nothing, really. I've lived here in Manhattan my whole life, and have known Kloppman for a long time. I'm getting too old for my home, so I've been setting out to look for a new one." She grinned slightly, proud of herself. Her pride was cut short.  
  
"If ya've lived heah ya whole life, why'dja wan' us ta show ya 'round? Wouln' ya know da place pretty well by now?" 'Oooh. Busted.'  
  
"Uh, yeah, I do... I just... I never got to look around much, cause... I was always, busy... working in a factory. Yeah." The boys nodded slowly, accepting the answer. Benna exhaled quietly. She decided it'd be best if she changed the subject. "So, how often to you guys sell papes?" she asked with mock interest. They looked at each other, then back to her.  
  
"Twice ev'y day 'cept Sunday," Snipeshooter said, smiling. "Foist adition at 5, secon' at 3." Benna's eyes widened. She had never had a job before, but here where these 11 and 12 year old kids, getting up at about 4:30 every morning, just to stay alive. She suddenly felt very grateful for how good she had it. 'Wait, I don't have it that good anymore,' she thought, looking around. 'Not unless I find a way outta here...' She shook the thought from her mind and continued onward.  
  
"'Ey, Boots!" Fowl yelled a few minutes later. Benna jumped. She and been so caught up in thought that the sudden holler had shook her up. She looked over to where Fowl was looking and saw a small black boy, wearing a wide smirk, making his way over to the three of them. Benna grinned at the look of him– his clothes were a size or two too big for him, and he walked as if he was on a runway. But it made him cute.  
  
"Heya, Fowl," he said as he reached the three of them, doing some sort of hand shake with Fowl, then turning to Snipeshooter to do the same. He smiled when he came to Benna. "Hey deah, Miss. Who migh' you be?" he asked kindly. Benna rolled her eyes slightly. 'Miss, Miss, Miss... I swear, it's as if I'm royalty or something.' She looked back to the boy and smiled.   
  
"Benna Bianco. Nice meetin' ya, Boots." A strange look flashed across Boots's face for a brief second, before he shook her hand. Then he folded his arms, studying her. She gave him a 'What?' look, and he shook his head.  
  
'Ow old a' ya, if ya dun min' me askin'?" She smiled.  
  
"I'll be 16 this June. How old are you?" Boots didn't answer, he was still studying her. She cleared her throat loudly. "Uh, Boots? Your age?" He shook his head with a jolt back to reality and smiled.   
  
"Almost 15." Benna smiled and looked to the others. She realized she had never asked their age.  
  
"How bout you two? How old are you?" Fowl and Snipeshooter both smiled.   
  
"I'm 14, an Snipe's 12," Fowl said, glowing in the face. Benna nodded with a smile. She looked back at Boots, who was still trying to figure something out. Finally he shrugged, and they all left to finish their tour.   
  
By the time the made it back to the lodging house it was almost 2. The boys all had to go upstairs to get their money for the afternoon edition. Being that there was a considerable more amount of older boys in the lobby now, and Benna felt completely out of place, she walked over to talk to Kloppman, trying to avoid the ominous glances from the boys around her. He greeted her with a warm smile. This made her ease up a little bit.  
  
"So, ah, how're ya doin' Benna?" he asked, leaning on his desk. Benna smiled and nodded.   
  
"It's been fun. Fowl, Snipe and Boots are really great. And taht's again, for letting me stay here this morning." Kloppman nodded.  
  
"D'ya have a place ta stay t'night?" he asked with concern. This hit Benna like a bag of bricks. She hadn't thought about where she would be able to stay tonight. Apparently Kloppman saw the panic on her face, and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't, you're welcome to stay the night here. You can have a spare bed as long as you need it." Benna stared at him with thankful eyes. 'Why is he being so nice to me?' She smiled at the old man and thanked him. He smiled back and waved good bye as he walked back into the storeroom, for whatever it was he had to do.  
  
Benna was left in the lobby alone with about a dozen intimidating teenage guys. Now, most girls would be jumping off the walls with excitement. No, not Benna. She wasn't like all the other girls. She didn't flip out whenever a cute guy was around. And with over 12 of them, that just made her nervous. She slowly slid her way to a chair in the corner, where she was out of view from the majority of them. Only a few could still see her, but those few were deep in conversation with others.   
  
It felt as if an hour had past before Fowl, Snipe and Boots came back down the stairs. Relieve washed over Benna, but was soon put to a halt. Just as she stood to walk out with the three, every other boy in the lobby stood as well. 'Great...' she throught, making her way through the crowd to Fowl, who was motioning her over to him. She nodded, though her face told him that she was having trouble. Fowl saw this and made his way to her, pulling Snipe and Boots along. Benna smiled when they reached her. They all smiled back as they exited the house, behind all of the others. Benna was glad to get out of the stuffy, crowded lobby, and followed Fowl to the Distributoin Office for the afternoon edition. Acctually, Benna was just gonig along for the ride. But whatever way, she was happy to be with them.  
  
  
--  
Ah! another chapter up! Flour less chocolate cake to all my reviewers!! 


	6. Becoming Accustom

Disclaimer- Heh heh heh... Me and Sprite own not only Mush, but Spot, Race, and Jack too... Yeah yeah yeah, we know you're jealous. Fess up.   
I also own Benna, Fowl, and any other character you don't recognize. Accept. Liz (Sprite). She owns herself. *duh*  
  
Shouts-  
Sprite- Yes, that is YOUR name!!! NO ONE ELSES!!!! Muahaha... PLANS IN ACTION!!!! *hands over cake*  
  
Firecracker- I'm really glad you like it! Uh... yeah! *hands over even bigger slice of cake then Sprites* *Sprite whines* Cheek, you already had three pieces!  
  
SparkHiggins- Haha, I'm glad you like it. So you want Race, eh? Well, he's Sprite's... muahaha... Ah, I'm sure she'll loan him to ya every other weekend and Wednesdays er something. Right, Sprite? (Haha, that rhymes!) *imitates Davey* Here's yer cake. *hands over a hardy slice*  
  
Mmhmm. Right. Now then.  
  
-L'Amo-  
  
Benna felt even more out of place walking to the DO than she did in the lodging house. All around her, boys were doing flips, breaking into song, and anything else they could do for her to glance at them. Though she may have been unnerved, it also gave her a boost in confidence, seeing all these boys show off for her. But she didn't let that show. No, she was too uncomfortable to let that show.  
  
Boots never left the gang. He stayed, plastered to Benna's side, grinning wildly. Benna laughed the first time, but found it rather annoying after a few minutes. It was hard to walk with him right up next to her. So she smiled at Boots and walked to stand between Fowl and Snipeshooter, who were a little ahead.  
  
Within a few minutes, they reached the DO. Benna stood back by the gate, unsure of what to do exactly as Fowl, Snipe and Boots walked into line. Fowl noticed her disappearance and turned to look for her. He smiled at her when he saw her, gripping the gate with one arm. Laughing, he strolled over to her side and grabbed her hand.   
  
"Stay wit' me, I'll show ya whut'cha gotta do ta sell papes," he said, pulling her into the line with the other two. Benna shook her head and tried to escape his grasp. 'Man, is he ever strong.'  
  
"No, really, I don't wanna sell papes. I don't know how, and I'd just slow you down." Fowl smiled.   
  
"Nonsense. C'mon, let's git up deah." he pulled her gently into line, and she gave in. 'Might as well...' she thought, looking around at all of the boys. She looked back to Fowl and the others, and concentrated on them. They were talking about some newsie, one in Brooklyn, who Fowl beat at a slingshot shoot out earlier that week .Apparently, Fowl was one of the best slingshot shooters in the city. He smiled in his glory as the other two talked passionately of the match, reenacting moments with their hands. Benna smiled at them, and then looked at Fowl, who was looking at her, his cheeks a slight shade of red. She smiled at him as well and put her arm around his neck, ruffling his hair. One of the other newsies saw this and turned to the four of them.   
  
"Well well well, looks like Fowl heah's got 'imself a goil. How'dja manage ta pull dat one off, Fowly? Watcha payin' ah'?" Benna shot an evil glance at the boy who'd been talking. Fowl turned a deeper shade of red as Benna let go of his neck and turned, the fear and intimidation now down the drain. She stared at the boys deep brown eyes, hatred building up inside of her. True, Benna was normally a quiet, happy-go-lucky kind of girl, but if anyone messed with someone she cared about, she would turn as cold as ice.   
  
"Dat depends. How much you payin' doz guys ova deah ta hang aroun' witcha?" Benna asked, imitating his accent. She nodded her head towards two guys standing behind him, who had been chuckling. They both stopped abruptly as she motioned to them.   
  
He looked her up and down for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. Benna cut in.  
  
"An' by da way," she said, pulling Fowl's arm over her shoulder. "My Fowl heah, 'e could get any goil 'e wan'ed." She looked at him with mock love. "All doz goils fightin' ova 'im, an 'e chose me. Boy, I'm I eva da luckiest goil alive." Fowl smiled at her, before turning to grin at the boy who'd made fun of him. "So, please, be on ya merry lil' way now. Dat stench a yo'ahs is cloggin' me lungs." The boy shot daggers at her menacingly. He paused for a second, as if about to strike her. She grinned at him and kissed Fowl on the cheek. The boy shook his head and turned away. "Ciò è che ho pensato," Benna said quietly to herself. She paused, thinking about that she'd just said. 'Why do I keep speaking Italian?' she though, knowing perfectly well what she'd said. She'd meant to say, 'That's what I thought.' But no. It came out 'Ciò è che ho pensato.' Strange. Fowl stared at her.   
  
"Ya really din' 'aveta do dat," he said, but a smile clear on his face. "Really, I coulda' taken 'im." Benna smiled.  
  
"I know you could have. I just hate seeing people mess with my friends." She smiled at the three of them, who smiled back gratefully. "Who was that anyway?" Fowl shot a sidelong look at the boy one last time, then turned back to Benna.   
  
"Mush Meyers. 'E t'inks 'es all dat, jus' cause Sprite wants 'im. Poisonally, I dun see whut she see's in 'im. I've known 'im fa' 'bout t'ree yeahs, an 'e ain't no moah den a face fa' goils ta look at," Fowl finished, looking at the sulking boy. Benna looked at Fowl quickly. She knew that name, Mush Meyers.   
  
"How long has he been a newsie?" she asked, looking at his strong back. Fowl studied her, wondering why she was so interested in him. Benna ignored that and gave him a 'Well?' look. He shrugged and spoke.  
  
"Maybe... 7? 8 yeahs? I dunno, it was long ba'foah I became one." Benna nodded and looked back to Fowl.   
  
"Sprite...? She a newsie?" she asked, forgetting about Mush Meyers. Fowl stared at her, comprehending what it was she's asked, then smiled.  
  
"No, no. Well, not any moah. See, she usta be, she was de on'y goil newsie in 'Hattan. She lived wid ah' mudda, ha' fauda left when she was lit'l. Den ha' mudda died. So, she moved in heah, wid ah' olda brudda, Bayou. Den, abou' t'ree month's ago, ha' fauda came back wid a whole lotta money and took da two of em' back. Dey now live in Uppah East Side, all hoity toity an stuff. We still see's 'em a lot. Dey's friends wid all a us.." Fowl stopped, then a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Hey! I t'ink youse should meet ha'. I'm shoah ya'd like ha' a lot. She's really nice an all." Benna smiled at him, then realized it was their turn in line. She watched as the three of them bought their papers, 60 each, and then she stepped to the side, hoping that they wouldn't make her buy any too. It didn't work.   
  
"'Ey slick, ya gettin' some too," Boots told her smiling. She gave him a 'Pleeeeease?' look, hoping the three of them would break down. Again, she was wrong.  
  
"Ben, c'mon. Ya gonna like it, it's... fun. Yeah. A lotta fun," Fowl said, grinning. Benna smiled at him with a newfound fondness. Only people that really cared about her had ever called her Ben. She sighed and gave in, walking to the desk. She places a nickel on it and was handed 10 papers. She looked at them as if they were about to explode, grabbed them slowly, and headed out the gates with the other three. 


	7. Gaining Confidence

Disclaimer- Mmhmm. Yeah. You know who I own– and who I don't. Right.  
  
Shouts-  
Sprite- You finally posted!!! *throws confetti* Yay for the Sprite-enator!!! I love it!! *gives Sprite extra big piece of cake*  
  
Spark- I'm sure she'd go for it cheek. And, ya never know, maybe she'll be so caught up with Mush and Aaron that you'll get Race, well, a lot! Muahaha... *hands over cake*  
  
Priscilla- I'm glad you like it! *gives a piece with extra flourless frosting* Haha, is there flour in frosting? Muaha.  
  
Firecracker- Heh heh heh... *grins* *hands over cake*  
  
Pavino- Glad you like it too! It makes me happy when new people review. *hands over cake*  
  
Yessiree, I sure love reviews. Muahaha. Onward.  
  
-L'Amo-  
  
"No no no, ya doin' it all w'ong! Ya gotta make it balieveable!" Fowl said with a laugh as he showed Benna the correct way to hawk the headlines. It had already been thirty minutes, and Benna had only sold two of her ten papers. Fowl had since sold twenty-seven of his.   
  
Boots and Snipeshooter were no longer there. Snipe normally sold with Fowl, and Boots on his own, but since Benna was there, Fowl was teaching her how to, and the other two went to sell at another beat.   
  
"Heah... take a look..." Fowl said, holding a paper out to Benna. She read the headline he was pointing to, 'New machinery shuts down upon testing'. She looked back at him, who grinned and held the paper in the air. "Machine goes ba'zoik in fact'ry! Innocent lives at stake!" She watched as he sold six papers off of that one with a grin on her face. 'So that's how he does it...' she thought, thinking that maybe she could take a leaf or two out of his book. She scanned her own newspapers for a usable headline. Finally, she found one.  
  
"Family targeted and shot down in ethnic dispute! Read all about it!" Fowl looked through his papers, trying to find where that story came from. He couldn't find anything and looked at her.   
  
"Whea'dya see dat?" Benna grinned and opened one of his papes.   
  
"Right there," she said, pointing to a headline. Fowl read it. 'Seagulls found dead on pier from slingshot wounds'. He looked at Benna and grinned.   
  
"Ya good," he said, laughing. "Ya really good." Benna smiled and continued to sell, this time a little better.  
  
Finally, after much tweaking of the headlines, they both finished their selling. Even though Fowl had more, he still finished quite a long time before Benna. It didn't bother her though.   
  
The two made their way towards Tibby's diner, to grab some dinner. Since the little encounter with Mush Meyers that morning, Benna no longer felt as threatened or intimidated by the newies. In fact, she couldn't wait to see them again. Mainly because Fowl was so proud of her, that he was telling anyone who'd listen how good she was at hawkin' headlines. She had definitely had a shift in her attitude about everything.  
  
They reached Tibby's in a few minutes, and sat down at the same booth as they did at lunch. It was still full of boys, but this time Benna was comfortable. She sat with confidence.  
  
Boots and Snipeshooter joined them not long after the two of them sat down. Fowl told them about how good they did at selling, and Benna watched at his eyes grew wide with excitement, telling the tale.   
  
"I'll be right back guys, I gotta go powder my nose," she said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. She could feel around twenty pairs of eyes on her as she did so.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, she looked at her self in the small mirror above the dingy sink. "I can't believe this..." she said quietly, thinking about her entire day. "How is any of this possible? I mean... -Is- it a dream? Or am I -really- here, in 1898?" She leaned down over hte sink and urned on the water, nice and warm. She splashed some over her face, clearing her head of previous thoughts. Then she looked back at herself and smiled.   
  
When she came back from the bathroom and headed to the table, she noticed a lot more newsies situated around it then before. There was a boy with shaggy brown hair, one with slick black hair, another with curly hair and a crutch, and the last was Cowboy, from earlier. They were all deep in conversation with Fowl.  
  
She walked over and pushed her way through the crowd, so that she could sit by Fowl. They all watched as she did so, completely quiet. Fowl smiled at her.   
  
"Hey, Ben, meet some a da guys. Ya know Cowboy heah, an dat's Race, Crutchy, and Skittery," he told her, pointing to the boy with black hair, the one with the crutch, and then the other. Benna smiled at them all. They tipped their hats at her.  
  
"So Fowl heah was jus' tellin' us 'bout ya unique sellin' style," Race said, pulling his chair closer to her. She laughed at him, thinking about how he'd said that, 'unique selling style', and nodded.   
  
"Just doin' what 'e taught me," she said, again gaining the accent. The others smiled. She looked around the diner, counting all the newsies in it. 'Sedici,' she though, nodding. 'Oh, er, sixteen...' More Italian. 'I swear, if I hadn't just been transported magically to 1898, I'd think that me speaking Italian was pretty fishy.'   
  
Benna shook the thought out of her mind and looked back to the table. All of them were again in conversation. She turned to Fowl, noticing that he was talking to no one, and struck up one with him.   
  
"So, was I really all that good at sellin'?" she asked, not bothering using the accent. He smiled at her and nodded vigorously.   
  
"Ya de best goil sella I've seen since Sprite," he said with a smile. "Oh, dat remins' me, I was tawkin' ta Cowboy, an 'e say's Sprite's comin' by a lit'l latah da see us. Youse kin meet ah' den." Benna smiled. 'Another girl newsie... hmm... this could be fun.' She turned back to the table as the waiter was setting down a few trays of food. "I took da lib'ahty a ord'in for ya. I t'ought since ya already 'ad da chips, ya'd like ta try da hotdogs, now." Benna nodded with a smile.   
  
"Thanks, Fowl. Fowl...? What's your real name, if you don't mind tellin' me?" she asked. Fowl looked around cautiously, then back at her. He nodded.  
  
"If I tell ya, ya gotta swea' not ta tell no one. No one else knows, sides Snipes. A'ight?" Benna nodded with a grin, getting a slight thrill out of all this secretive stuff. He leaned in closer to her, so that he was right be her ear. "Mah'shall Olin," he said, just below a whisper. Benna smiled and looked at him.   
  
"That's not that bad. At least your real name isn't 'Bennita'," she said, cringing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Boots, Cowboy, and Race's heads snap up suddenly. She looked over at them all. "What?" she asked, looking at their stunned faces. 'Why do these people keep freaking out?'   
  
"I t'ought ya said ya name was Benna?" Cowboy asked. Benna made a face, as if it should have been obvious.   
  
"Yeah, um, it's short for Bennita. Is something wrong?" she asked, still looking at all of their faces. Boots shook his head.  
  
"So, ya names really Bennita Bianco?" The others stared at her as she nodded slowly. "Could you guys please tell me waht is so intriguing about me name?" Before they could answer, the bell on the door rang, and the other newsies that weren't sitting a that table all cheered. This caused everyone at Benna's table to look as well.   
  
"'Ey, Sprite! C'mon oveh heah, we got someone fo' ya da meet!" Fowl yelled to a petite blonde standing at the door. She smiled at them and made her way over to their table, sitting down by Snieshooter, across from Benna. To Benna's great dislike, Mush Meyer's had come in with her, and sat down with the others. She ignored him and looked to Sprite. "Sprite, I'd like ya da meen Benna. She's a friend a Kloppmans. Ise been showin' ah' da be a newsie." Sprite extened her hand at Benna with a smile.   
  
"Nice meetin' ya Benna," she said kindly, through a very subtle accent.   
  
"Likewise," Benna said smiling. She looked over Sprite. She was really a very pretty girl, which made Benna feel a twinge of jealousy. Her arms were very strong, probably form being a newsie, and her big, observing eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. Her smile was big and bright, which made Benna wonder why she hadn't been 'discovered' by any sort of modeling agency or something. But then, she remembered, she was in 1898.   
  
---  
So, Sprite, there'll be a WHOLE lot more in the next chapter! I promise! Ly hun! FLOUR LESS CHOCOLATE CAKE TO REVIEWERS!!! 


	8. I Give Up

Disclaimer- I OWN MUSH!!! HE IS MY VERY OWN PERSONAL PLAY MATE!!! Haha, along with Sprite. He's her's too. Yeah. You know what's what.  
  
Shouts-  
Spark- Ya know, I bet that Sprite -will- be too caught up in Aaron and Mush to worry 'bout Race. Whahoo.  
  
Priscilla- That's quite interesting... I wonder if they -are- trustworthy... *grins*  
  
Soaker- Glad you like it! Yeah, I tried to write what she meant said in English as well... I'll try to make it more clear. *smiles* Just for the record- "Ha chiudeto su"= Shut up. "Ciò è che ho pensato"= That's what I thought. "Sedici"= Sixteen. Hope that helps a bit.   
  
Firecracker- DAMN SPRITE!! (haha, just kidding hun.) But, yeah, uh... yeah.  
  
Sprite- YOU NEED TO UPDATE!!! I'm so very very ansy! Haha, c'mon goil!!  
  
*passes around flourless chocolate cake*  
  
So... Hold on tight, cause here we go!  
  
-L'Amo-  
  
1898. Benna stifled a laugh. She would have never thought, in a million years, that anyone, let alone her, could warp time. Time warp. 'Let's do the time warp, again...'   
  
"Watcha thinkin' 'bout?" Benna looked up and saw Sprite staring at her expectantly. Apparently Benna had had that dreamy, dazed look on her face, which she got when her mind was off in thought. She smiled.  
  
"Nothin' really. Just..." she looked around, thinking of something. "...Where you got that dress," she finally said, looking at the very plain blue ensemble Sprite was wearing. Sprite smiled and pulled at her dress.  
  
"Oh, this ol' thing? It's one old me old ones." She leaned in towards the table, motioning Benna to do the same. She did. "I try to wear me old stuff when I come ta see the boys. I feel so outta place wearin' all that frilly garbage." Benna nodded in understanding, leaning back. "I like yer clothes, though. I wish me fauda would let me wear those kinds a clothes. But, he don't like the thought a me still bein' a newsie. Say's it's bad fer 'is image." She looked down at the table. Benna realized what was wrong. She missed being a newsie. She thought it better to change the subject.  
  
"So I hear ya like Mush," she said, motioning to the boy sitting near her, deep in talk with Racetrack, Cowboy, and all the others. Sprite smiled.  
  
"Well, I wouldn' say 'like' e'zacly... Wese just real good friends. He's the first newsie I met when I bacame one. He showed me what ta do, and how ta do it." She moved her gazed over to the boys strong body. "But I dunno... Maybe wese gonna grow ta be more than just friends. I know I wouldn' mind." She smiled and looked back at Benna. Benna smiled back. 'That's so sweet...' she thought, seeing the bright smile on Sprites face. "So wudda 'bout you, you keen on any one a these blokes in particular?" she asked, grinning. Benna sat for a moment, figuring that Mush would have told Sprite about 'her and Fowl'. 'Wait, that make Mush seem like a pansy. 'Course he wouldn't tell the girl he liked about that.' She shrugged through a small smile.  
  
"I've only been here a few hours," she said, laughing slightly. Sprite shrugged.  
  
"But still, ya gotta 'ave a preference..." She gave her those 'come on...' eyes. Benna shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know 'em all that well. 'Cept Fowl an' Snipe," she said, motioning her elbow towards the two, who were both talking to one another. Sprite sat up in her chair more.   
  
"You like one a dem?" Benna raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, Snipes a little young for me. And Fowl... I dunno, I never gave it much thought. I like him a lot, that's for sure. He's real sweet 'n all. " she said, looking over at Fowl, on her right. Sprite raised her brows as well..  
  
"Yeah? So? Ya gonna get wid' 'im?" she asked anxiously. Benna smiled.  
  
"I don't think so. I don't think I'll be getting with -anyone- in reality." Sprite made a face.  
  
"Well, why not?" Benna shrugged. Could she really tell her that she was from the future and that she had no idea as to when she would be going back? 'Haha, yeah right. She'd think I'd inhaled one too many ink fumes.'   
  
"I dunno, I just don't. I'm... I'm not the kind of girl that guys go for." Sprite made yet another face.   
  
"What makes ya say that?" Benna shrugged. She really didn't feel like having this conversation. Mainly because, guys had never looked her way before. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't popular, funny, smart, or anything that would get people to notice her. She was just a one of a kind, 15 year old dreamer. Nothing special. Or, so she'd always believed. "Well?" Benna looked up from the table.   
  
"Cause, I'm... I'm not. That's all there is to it. Hey, are you gonna finish those?" she said, turning to Fowl. He had a few chips still left on his plate. He smiled at her and handed them over. Benna ate them, concentrating on them alone, ignoring the voices and small talk around her.   
  
Sprite sighed and turned to Mush, to join in their conversation.   
  
After everyone was finished with their dinner, most of them headed back to the lodging house. As Benna walked in the door, she smiled at Kloppman, who had waved. He smiled back, but was soon blocked from Benna's vision by Cowboy, Racetrack, Boots, Sprite, Mush, and a few other older newsies, rushing up to talk to him. Benna shrugged and followed Fowl and Snipe up the stairs.   
  
"So, dis is wheah wese all sleep," Fowl told her, holding his arms out around him. Benna smiled at the quant bunkroom, strewn with clothing and spare shoes. She walked into the bathroom, which was almost as messy as the previous room. The sinks were still wet and filled with old shaving cream and soap, and there was an odd smell to it that Benna decided not to try and figure out the source of. She walked back into the bunkroom, followed closely by the other two, who seemed to be waiting for her approval. She smiled at them and looked around once more. 'It mush be so nice, having so many friends, and people to hang out with all the time...' she thought to herself. She had never had that thought before, which shocked her. She had never cared whether or not she had a posse. She didn't care if people liked her. Why was she suddenly?  
  
'Fermarlo,' she told herself. She paused for about the fifth time that day. 'I guess I better get used to me speaking Italiano, it seems to be quite clear that I'm not gonna stop...' Once again, she had meant to say something, and it had come out in Italian. She sighed.   
  
"So, whatcha t'ink?" Fowl asked, snapping her out of another trance. She smiled at them and nodded.  
  
"I like it," she told them, grinning. They smiled and turned, heading back downstairs.   
  
As soon as she entered the lobby, all the boys in the room, who were still congregated around Kloppman, turned around and smiled abruptly. Benna lowered her eyebrows, a little confused, and gave a small smile back. 'Whats up with all 'a them?' Befrore she could ask this, Kloppman said something to all of them, that she couldn't quite hear, but she was sure it was along the lines of 'Wait till later.' She looked at Fowl and Snipe, who both had the same look of confusion as well. She shrugged as all of them parted, heading up to the bunkroom for, as they mumbled, a game of poker. Benna walked over to Kloppman, who smiled again.   
  
"You stayin' heah tanight, den, Miss?" he asked, his eyes gleaming. She smiled at him.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." 'I guess I'm not going home tonight...' Kloppman smiled and nodded.   
  
"Same bed alrigh' witcha?"  
  
"Yeah," Benna replied with a smile. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time." Benna was about to ask him about the others, and if he knew why they were acting so strang, but decided not to. 'You know what, I really don't care. Whatever they want to know, they can ask me themselves.' "Why dun ya go up ta bed now, eh? You still look real beat." She smiled at him, nodding.   
  
"I guess I will. See you tomorrow." She turned to Fowl and Snipe, who had heard the whole conversation. "G'night," she said, walking to the guestroom she had slept in a few hours ago. She layed down on the bed, forgetting everything. 'This is crazy...'  
  
Well, that's that. Oooh, suspense. Muahaha. Flourless chocolate cake to reviewers.   
  
Translations:  
Fermarlo- Stop it. 


	9. Piecing the Puzzle

Disclaimer- Mush is mine. That's all there is to it. Muahaha.  
  
Shouts-  
Spark- Muahahaha, I love using suspense. *even more evil laughing* Whahoo, fun stuff.  
  
Priscilla- Thanks cheek! I'm glad you liked that chapter. Who knows... you could still be right...   
  
Snooza- No no no, don't -do-something! AhhhHHH!!! Muaha. Glad you like it. Later!  
  
Sprite- ROAD TRIP!!!!! I'm all excited an shit now ! Ima miss ya this spring... But that's ok, cause I'll see ya in the summer! (Hopef'ly) Oh man, it'll be FUN to thwomp Spotty Boy with a salami... Ah! Shh! Can't give out the secrets! Muaha, our sinister kidnaping plan... Whahoo! I can't wait till you update again! I miss Skating Lessons! And Smartass/Bayou fluff ain't bad either... muaha... Love ya goil!  
  
*gives out extra big pieces of cake fer the hell of it*  
  
Ready... set... READ!  
  
-L'Amo-  
  
"...Wha's wrong, hun?" The boy was laying in bed, leaning over to a small girl, sitting on the floor next to him.  
  
"I had a nightmare." The girl was crying.  
  
"Oh, c'mere... Now. Why dun ya tell me 'bout it." She climbed into his bed, wiping her eyes.   
  
"I can't remember it all... I was tied to a table, and that mean man was standing over me with a tool in his hand. He was laughing, saying that I was gonna make him rich... That's all I remember." She looked at the boy, who was smiling at her.  
  
"Dun worry, yer safe now..." She gave him a serious look.  
  
"He scares me, Whitey. What if he comes back for me again?"   
  
"I'll pr'tect ya..." The boy hugged the girl close.   
  
"Will you tell me a story?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful. He nodded.  
  
"Sure. What about?" She though for a moment.  
  
"About... a princess. Who lives in a castle on a mountain, that's being taken over by an evil dragon, so a prince comes to rescue her." The boy smiled.  
  
"You could write tha story yerself." The girl begged him with her eyes. "Alrigh', alrigh'... Once 'pon a time, there was a beautiful princess, named Bennita, who lived on a tall mou'in..."   
  
Benna awoke to the sun shining on her face from a window near the corner of the room. She looked around the empty room, searching for any sort of writing material, a pen or pencil... It was no use. The dream was slowly fading from her mind. 'C'mon... Anything, c'mon...' She spotted a small piece of charcoal sitting in an ash tray by one of the beds. She grabbed it and wrote down the finer points of her dream on a scrape she found not far from it. 'The boy, his name was Whitey... He named the princess Bennita... A man was coming after her...' Benna was completely dumbfounded.. Sure, she'd had dreams like this before, many of them, but in this one, the two spoke, there were names... It was so familiar to her too. Like, it was a movie that was playing in the back of her mind, that she'd already seen before.  
  
Alas, it didn't last. All she now remembered of the dream was what she had managed to scribble onto the shrap of parchment in her hand. 'Boy, Whitey. Dream-Bennita. Mean man.' So much for that.  
  
"Wait a minute..." she said to herself, looking over the paper. "Whitey... Whitey Halloway... GADZOOKS!" She ran down the stairs of the Lodging House, looking for Kloppman. All the newsies were out selling, so the lobby was deserted. She found him behind his desk. Catching her breath, she splurted out,  
  
"What can you tell me about Whitey Halloway?" It caught Kloppman off guard, but he smiled, looking at Benna with caring eyes.   
  
"Why so int'rested?" he pried. Benna sighed.  
  
"I had a dream last night. I think he was in it. Did he have light brown hair and glasses?" Kloppman nodded. Benna looked away. "It was him..." She turned back to Kloppman. He was smiling, watching her think. He had that look on his face, the one people get when they know something that you don't. Benna shrugged it off. "What can you tell me about him?" she asked again.  
  
Kloppman inhaled, looking at the desk, then back at Benna. "'E came from a rich fam'ly. They 'ad a house oveh on West Ave. One day, while walkin' the streets, 'e came 'cross a young goil, alone in an alley. She couldn' a been more den six. Anyway, they got to tawkin'. Turns out she'd run away from 'er 'ome, an' was in no condition to go back. She told 'im things, things that no one else knew. Whitey, who was then known as Daniel, grew fond a 'er, and took the goil 'ome. 'E wan'ed ta give 'er a place ta sleep that night. Well, 'is fautha wouldn' stand fer it. Wasn't gonna let some streetrat like 'er in 'is 'ome. So, Danny tells 'im, 'e says 'Eitheh she stays 'er I go.' So, 'is fautha kicked 'im out. It wasn't no big deal, Danny'd neveh liked dat hoity-toity life b'foah, and wan'ed ta leave fer a long time. Da two a them came 'ere. They became like brotha 'n sistah. 'E woulda taken a bullet ta tha 'ead fer 'er. But, she had 'er secrets. Secrets only Danny knew. An' they caught up wid 'er. By da time she turned ten, she was at a great risk. She left. No one eveh knew where she went, she jus' dis'peared one night. Danny wouldn't tell a soul 'er secrets, but did tell me that someone had been afteh 'er. 'E thought it was 'is fault she dis'peared, said 'e shoulda stopped da guy. 'E couln' stand livin' here widout 'er anymore, so 'e left. No one knows where 'e is now a days." Kloppman finished with a sigh. He watched Benna, who was staring at the floor. She looked up seconds later.  
  
"What was the girls name?" she asked slowly. Kloppman paused, then spoke.  
  
"Ev'y one called 'er Smirk, but... 'er real name was... Bennita Bianco."  
  
Benna stopped dead. "Bennita Bianco?" Kloppman nodded.  
  
"That's really some coincidence , ain't it? I mean, how often ya come 'cross a name like that..." Benna's stomach was in knots.  
  
"How old was she when she... disappeared?" Kloppman looked up for a second, thinking, then back to Benna.   
  
"Musta been about, oh... ten? Yeah, I believe so." Benna swollowed hard. Could she...? No... That would be impossible... "Uh, what's wrong, Miss?" Benna had had the look on her face again. She looked over at Kloppman, her face pale and her throat dry.   
  
"I was in an accident when I was ten." Kloppman stared at her. "I have no idea about my life before that age. I just woke up in the hospital one day after a three month coma with no memory." Kloppman lowered his hands, which were resting on the desk. He stared at Benna.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
---  
  
Yeah, I know this ones a lil' short, but I just HAD to get that up! Flourless chocolate cake to reviewers! 


	10. What a Conlon

I'm back! Yes, I know it seem's that I've abandoned this fic, and I almost did, until I had a nice long talk with my besest friend Hooper, and he made me return to it. So here I am! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer- Whoohoo! Everybody LOVES the disclaimer! This is the part where we get to tell how little we own... And how the boys are nowhere near being ours... But not for me! Me and Sprite own all 'a 'em!! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shouts-  
  
Snooza- Bonkers, haha, I like that. Ima go BONKERS!!! I'm still waiting for you to -do- something... Thanks for the review!  
  
Jinx- Allergic to chocolate? Man! That's really gotta kinda suck! Well, how bout I give ya vanilla 'stead? That work? Hope so. Thanks!  
  
Frenchy- I usta have a Lodger named Frenchy! That makes us like, sisters! Erm, yeah. Thanks fer the review!  
  
Smudge- Haha, thanks! I'm glad ya like it all that much! It's hard to keep writing it... It gets boring to me... Eh, I'll get over it.  
  
Destria- I know whatcha mean, cheek! I can relate to her too. Haha, I can relate to my own character... coincidence? I THINK NOT! Muahaha...  
  
Spark- SHAAAAAHHH!!!! Uh, sorry. I was in the mood fer a shah. 'Scuse me. *ahem* Thanks fer the review cheek.  
  
Methos- Ah! I totally forgot 'bout Blink! How could I do that?!? *smacks Mushy action figure across head* Shorry cheek! I'll try to put him in more. Glad you like it though!  
  
Fire- YOU WERE RIGHT!!!!!!! Haha, go Fire! Pat yerself on the back, cheek!  
  
Vixen- Thanks cheek! I'm really glad you like it! I'll read yer story fo' sho' cheek!   
  
Spook- Thanks! I'm so happy, I get new people popping in to read all the time...!!!  
  
Petals- Ooooh, everybody loves suspense. Actually, I don't. But then, I do. Cha.  
  
Katz- Rocky Rocks! Muahahahahaha!!!! Erm, yeah. Glad you likey!  
  
Miracle- Thank you so much! I appreciate it. Vaboom!  
  
*tosses flourless chocolate cake about* *one vanilla piece for Jinx*   
  
So... *points finger in the air* onward!  
  
-L'Amo-   
  
Kloppman stared at Benna a little bit longer. Finally, he straightened up, walking out from behind his desk to stand next to her.   
  
"You know what the chances are, righ'? I mean, a' you bein' that same goil?" Benna looked confused. Why was it so hard to believe it could be her? She -had- already time traveled, what could get stranger... Wait, he didn't know that yet!   
  
"I'm from 2003!" Benna blurted out, unable to control herself. Kloppman looked at her as if she was crazy.   
  
"Yer what?" he asked, feeling her forehead. She shook him off, looking him directly in the eye.  
  
"I... am from... the future." 'Man, that -must- sound weird...' Kloppman bit his lower lip, getting somewhat scared with all her crazy talk.   
  
"Benna... it's not funny ta joke 'bout somethin' like that..." Benna looked at him with begging eyes.   
  
"Kloppman, listen to me." Kloppman waited, looking her in the eye. "I am not lying to you. I was walking to school... well, sorta... In the year of 2003, and I passed a building I'd never seen before, boarded up and dingy looking..." She looked around the lodging house quickly. "...And all of a sudden I heard voices, voices I've been hearing in dreams I've had since I was ten... I looked around, and for some really strange reason, everything was frozen in place, and I could only hear those voices... Kloppman, it was me. Me and Whitey, when I was ten." She looked at Kloppman, who was focusing his attention to the floor. Something clicked. "You know something, don't you? You know more than you told me." He looked up, eyes puffy from stress. Benna placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Kloppman, please, tell me what you know. Everything." Kloppman sighed.   
  
"Yer right. I do know more." He looked up at Benna. "Benna, a real powerful man was afteh you. It was ya fautha." Benna's throat went dry. "You left ya family, well, ya fautha an' brotha that is, when you was about six. They was awful, awful men. They hurt ya. When Whitey found ya, you told him everything. He couldn't stand a small, defenseless little goil bein' treated like that, so he took ya home wid' 'im. Then ya two came 'ere. I, bein' tha owner, had ta know 'bout ya hist'ry. Whitey told me. Then when you was ten, ya fautha found ya 'ere, 'e took ya back. No one knew what happened to ya afteh dat." His eyes glistened slightly, looking at Benna. "But youse ok. An youse grown up so beautiful... An Hell, ya came back from de futah!" Kloppman forced a laugh. Benna still looked skeptical.   
  
"But, how'd I get to the future? I mean, that's something that's never been proven possible... Why was I different?" Kloppman shrugged.  
  
"I think you should find Whitey. Maybe there was more ya told 'im." Benna stared at the floor. How was she going to fins Whitey? No one else had been able to in five years. Kloppman read her mind on that one. "When 'e left, 'e gave me a few clues as ta where 'e was goin'. Ta find you." Benna stared at him expectantly. "'E went to a place where tha sun never shines. Where the pigeons won't neveh nest, an' the rat's like ta call 'ome." Benna nodded, understanding. "Now, I ain't sayin' he'll still be there, but hey, maybe it'll give ya some answers." For a brief second, Benna smiled. It seemed as if all her years of wondering were going to be answered, in the sewer. Then her smile vanished. The sewer? The New York City sewer?   
  
"Kloppman, what was I doing in a sewer?" He shrugged, as clueless as she was.  
  
"Ya fautha was crazy. Mean an' crazy. Now what you was doin' down in de seweh is beyon' me. Yer the only one who's able ta answer that." She nodded. 'I gotta get my memory back... It seems like the only thing that's gonna help.'   
  
With one last nod and smile to Kloppman, Benna headed out the door of the Lodging House and began walking down the street, her mind racing. 'So, I need to go to the sewer... Wait, the New York City sewer is miles upon miles long!' She made a frustrated grunt, causing a few people on the street to turn and stare. She ignored them, and continued aimlessly down the street. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear Sprite when she called her name.   
  
"Benna! Hey, Benna!" Sprite jogged over to her with a smile. "Where you headin'?" she asked. Benna sighed and shook her head.   
  
"Dunno. Sewer," she said monotonously. Sprite made a face.   
  
"The sewer? Why ya goin' there?" Benna made another frustrated grunt, not in the mood to talk.  
  
"Look, I got some business I gotta work out– but myself." Sprite took a step back in surprise. "So if you don't mind, would you leave me alone?" She couldn't stop it from coming out of her mouth. She was just so preoccupied at the moment, she didn't need Sprite hovering over her shoulder. But, she didn't mean to be that rude. Sprite raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave ya to it. Sorry fer tryin' ta be nice." With that, she turned on her heel, whipping her hair as she did so, and stormed off. 'Oh well,' Benna thought, 'at least I don't have to worry about her anymore...'   
  
A while later Benna looked around and, without even realizing it, was halfway across a bridge. She didn't stop, but kept up her pace as she crossed. Then she got angry with herself. "Uh, why didn't I ask Kloppman for more information?! What am I suppose to do with "you were in the sewer"?! Ughh!!!" She stopped walking and pulled at her hair hard, angrier than Hell. "Give me a sign, will you?!? Tell me what to do!!" she shouted at the sky. She hadn't been expecting an answer, and jumped when she got one.  
  
"Yer ta stop rippin' yer hair off ya head, that's what yer suppose ta do." Benna wheeled around quickly, dropping her hands to her sides. The voice was sly and cool, and came from the side of the bridge. Then she spotted the person, a boy around her age, leaning against the railing of the bridge. She'd passed him and never even noticed. The boy stood from his position and stepped out in front of her, out of the shadows. Benna gasped slightly when she saw him clearly. He had the most piercingly bluish-green eyes she'd ever seen. His face looked slightly concerned, though he was wearing a grin. "Whatcha pullin' out ya hair fer, huh?" he asked her, cocking a brow. Benna sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Got a lot on my mind," she said, as she turned and continued down the bridge. She could hear him begin walking, following her, and then looked to see him right next to her on her right. She grunted again. 'How come these people can't just leave me alone?'   
  
"Yer not gonna jump, righ'?" the boy asked her. Benna stopped walking, looking at the boy.   
  
"What the Hell are you talking about?" she asked, her face mangled in frustrated puzzlement. The boy smirked slightly and pointed to the water over the side of the bridge.   
  
"I mean, yer not gonna jump into the watah, are ya?" he asked, almost jokingly. Benna sighed.   
  
"No, I'm not gonna jump into the water, are you happy?" she asked, then turned and began walking again. He kept up alongside her.   
  
"Yeah, I am, cause I din' wanna hafta jump in afteh ya. That's some cold watah, that is." She looked again at the boy, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this.   
  
"Well you can sleep easy tonight knowing that I'm just dandy. Now if you don't mind..." she said, walking still further. Damn, this was a long bridge.   
  
"I will. But I was also kinda hopin' I'd getta be a hero. So, ya know, if ya still wanna jump..." Benna gave a 'you're joking' snort.   
  
"No, I'm fine on dry land, thank you." she snapped, picking up her pace.   
  
"Well, that's ok. Dry land's good, I guess. I mean, there's a lot ya can do on dry land. Fer one thing–"  
  
"–Look, is there some reason why you insist on bothering me?" Benna said, a little bit louder than she'd meant to. The boy didn't flinch or look angry, on the contrary, his grin grew wider.   
  
"Yer Benna, ain't cha?" Benna stopped walking, looking at the boy. For a brief second, she felt as though she knew him, had met him before, but that feeling went away as quickly as it came.   
  
"And who're you?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of him. He was doing the same with her, though more casually.   
  
"Spot Conlon," he said, holding out his hand. Benna looked it over slightly, then shook it, pulling away quickly.   
  
"How is it you know who I am?" she asked him. His smile grew still wider.  
  
"I know more than jus' who ya are. I now all aboutcha," he said cooly, as though it was something one heard every day.   
  
"What do you know?" Benna asked, growing a little nervous.   
  
"I know ev'ythin'. I know you was saved from a broken home and a 'busive fautha. I know ya came to the 'Hattan Lodgin' House when you was 6. I know ya got taken back from ya fautha when you was 10." He was about to go on, but Benna interrupted him.   
  
"How do you know all that? The only people who know all that 'sides me is Kloppman and Whitey Halloway–"  
  
"–Whitey's las' name isn' Halloway," Spot said blankly, the smile suddenly vanishing from his face. Benna stared at him.   
  
"Yes it is, Kloppman said it was, that's what he told him it was–"  
  
"No, it ain't. That's what 'e told ev'yone it was. 'Cause 'e hated his fautha and 'is fautha's last naem. His real name was Daniel Conlon." Benna stared at the boy. Was he telling the truth? She had no idea. Hell, she had only -just- found out she had a father and brother.   
  
"What... So... He's your brother?" she asked Spot, still a bit confused. Spot nodded slowly. Benna's face lit up. Maybe, if he was telling the truth, she could find him! "Do you know where he is?" she asked fast, excited. Spot looked at the ground, then back up at her. He shook his head, just as slowly as he had when he nodded. Benna's face fell. There goes her only shot. She bit her lip in frustration. "Well, thanks for your help, but if you don't mind, I got a sewer to get back to–" she said angrily, walking off again, but Spot grabbed her arm and cut her off.  
  
"–But I know how we can find 'im," he said, turning her around so that she was facing him again. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Benna felt lost as she did so, as though the world had yet again stopped around her... "Are ya with me?" he said, breaking her of the trance. Benna thought it over for a second, then looked back into his eyes, and nodded.   
  
"Yeah. I'm with you." Spot nodded, gaining his smile.  
  
"Great. Let's go."  
  
---  
  
YAY!!! I feel so happy, I LOVE this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write. It was such a dramatic change in everything, duntcha think? Hehe, yeah. I'm so glad I decided to keep this one going! Can't say much for my others... *shifty eyes* I'm tryin'.   
  
*grabs a mic* And, once again... *ahem*  
  
FLOURLESS CHOCOLATE CAKE TO THOSE THAT REVIEW!!! WHOOHOO, IT'S BACK!!! 


End file.
